


sleep where none can reach

by mulkki



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulkki/pseuds/mulkki
Summary: please read the tags





	sleep where none can reach

“How do I look?”

Issei twirls slowly, experimentally tugging at his capelet. It flutters quietly behind him, and he can feel Shu’s gaze following the trail of fabric. He stops, and so does Shu’s gaze; Issei feels the fabric rest lightly against his legs, Shu’s eyes following it, tattered edges brushing along the stripe of bare thigh above his stockings. He can feel Shu’s gaze working up, taking in every inch of the image Issei presents, and he feels the heat in his stomach rising up to his neck and face as Shu’s eyes travel up to meet his own.

His smile is soft. “You look wonderful.”

Issei brings his toes together. “I never thought I’d wear an outfit like—” he gestures to himself, hands brushing against the soft fabric of the cape, “—this.” He shrugs just a little. “Then again, I never expected I’d have the chance.”

Shu’s smile takes on a sad tinge, then, and Issei regrets the slip of thought. “Well, it suits you.” His warm hand pats his head, fingers smoothing his bangs neatly into place; it then trails down to cup his cheek, thumb brushing against his skin. “And there will be plenty of other jobs with all sorts of outfits—you pick things up quickly, it’ll feel like old hat soon.”

Issei leans into the touch, and he wraps Shu’s hand with his own, wrist brushing against the fine trim of Shu’s own costume. “You look nice, too.” His lips quirk up, slightly. “But, you always do.”

He feels the low vibrations of Shu’s laughter as it rolls down his arm, bass notes thrumming against Issei’s skin. “Thank you, Issei. I’m flattered.” He steps back, gesturing to his own outfit. It’s richly detailed, layers and layers of heavy cream cut and tailored to accentuate his height. “To be honest, I wasn’t expecting this theme—but this kind of job is fun to do, every now and then.” The weight of the half-cape sits heavy on his shoulders, adding to the silhouette, and Issei absentmindedly reaches out a hand to run his fingers along the cream fabric.

The thick fabric is warm from Shu’s body as he thumbs along the edge, delicate gold trim glittering at Issei where they lie nestled neatly along the edges. His hands move on to the long stole draped across his shoulders, running down his chest in neat parallels; Issei follows them, absentmindedly, hands trailing down Shu’s chest as his eyes follow the drape of black and metal.

“Having fun?”

Issei whips his head up at the unexpected prompt from Shu, and sees him smiling fondly down at him—Issei realizes, then, just how close they’ve gotten. He steps back, flush creeping up again to his cheeks again as he realizes how long he must’ve been at it.

Shu laughs and reaches a hand out, stroking Issei’s hair again. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Take your time.” As if replying in kind his hand toys with the collar of Issei’s cape, lightly traveling across the trim along the hood, the soft blue lining, to the small wings in place at his chest.

Issei reaches his own hand out again, tentatively, hands fluttering across the long row of buttons still half-done—it’s a complex outfit this time, and the rest of the beads and accessories lay unworn on the sofa behind him. “Oh,” he realizes; “Shu, you haven’t finished putting everything on.”

Shu chuckles, hints of resignation peeking through. “Right, there’s more.” He reluctantly turns to look at the pieces behind him, waiting for him on the sofa. “I’ve worn plenty of costumes before, but I do tend to think less is more.” He turns back to sneak a smile again at Issei. “I’d prefer something more like yours, actually. Simpler, and easy to move in.”

Issei cocks his head. “Hmm, really?” He looks down at himself, at the shorts and the garish striped stockings, then back up at Shu. “You know, I really can’t imagine you wearing this.” He pauses then, tapping a finger at his chin. “Though, it would’ve been nice if we all matched.”

“...Yeah,” Shu sighs, smile settling into something a little sad. “I would’ve liked it, too.” He sits down, hands tangling themselves among the beads. The white of his outfit stands out from the dark color of the sofa, and Issei sees, then, the marketing at work behind their costume choices.

“Shu,” he starts—he places his hands at the sides of Shu’s face, turning him bodily until they’re facing each other again. He gives him a smile, putting into it what he hopes is every ounce of sincerity and comfort he has to offer. “One day. We’ll get there.”

His heart relaxes its clench when Shu, eyes like water, softens and matches his gaze. His hand overlaps Issei’s own, and underneath it all he feels Shu’s lips curl into a smile and twist to press against Issei’s palm. “You amaze me, everytime.”

The heat from his palm travels straight to Issei’s face. “I do?”

“Mhm.” Shu’s hands gently tug Issei down and he follows, settling neatly into his lap until his legs are straddling him; his arms settle themselves on his shoulders. Shu’s hand reaches up to his face again, lightly resting against his cheek—a thumb gently traces circles along his skin. “You always see right through me,” he whispers, smiling again as their foreheads touch.

Issei nudges back with his nose. “Hmm, do I?”

“You do.” Shu’s fingers trail down until they catch in the loops of the ribbon holding Issei’s cape together, and they linger, tangling themselves in the loops absentmindedly. As his hands toy with the ribbon Issei inhales softly, wondering if Shu can feel how fast his pulse is racing with his fingertips millimeters away from his heart. “And you teach me so much.”

Maybe it’s because it’s late, maybe it’s the holiday excitement in the air, maybe it’s the downward slope of Shu’s weary shoulders. But Issei stops wondering and takes Shu’s hand, the one wound around his ribbon, and tugs softly—the cape falls away off to the side, pooling beside his lap. “So do you,” he replies, and leans down to press their mouths together before he can stop to think about it.

He closes his eyes—he feels Shu start a little, but it soon melts away as Shu’s mouth opens up to him, and as warm hands wrap around his waist he feels himself clutching at Shu’s neck, fingertips seeking the touch of skin underneath the half-done layers of his costume. He ventures out with his tongue: hesitantly at first, then with enthusiasm as Shu responds in kind, and it makes him press in deeper, knees parting further until his body is flush against Shu’s. It’s embarrassing how eager his hands are, he briefly thinks, as he pushes aside the heavy capelet to slip underneath and explore the smooth dips of Shu’s collarbones, and run his hands along the broad panes of his back. But he forgets about it as Shu’s hands slide down to his hips and along his thighs to tease at the scant hem of his shorts—as his fingers slip under, Issei fights to suppress the shudder that follows. He can’t suppress the breathy hitch that escapes from the back of his throat, though, as Shu’s tongue wraps around his.

He stops and opens his eyes when Shu’s fingers clutch the band of Issei’s stockings then suddenly stop, hesitation present in the lift of his fingers. Shu’s eyes peer into his, unasked questions budding in the slight furrow of his brows.

Issei is, usually and for good reason, _cautious_ —it’s how he’s survived this long, and it’s served him well navigating the intricacies present in this industry. But Shu—Shu with his kindness and gentle sincerity, who would never harm a hair on his head; Shu with his generosity, who would indulge any outrageous whim of his with a fond smile. Shu, who pushes him to try harder in the face of challenges, who teaches him to succeed with all the care of what family must be like. Shu, with a clumsy, lonely soul learning to open up, just like Issei, too, is learning to open up in the new world they’re building together.

Issei is cautious, but Shu is honest.

With one hand he reaches up to slide his hand along his cheek, and with the other he firmly takes Shu’s hand, guiding it back to bare skin. He presses his lips to Shu’s again; and this time the kiss is chaste, more an answer to his hesitation. He feels Shu’s muscles relax, and Issei takes that as cue to brush the cape and accessories off the sofa and lie back, pulling Shu on top of him. Shu’s hands brush along the pale skin of his inner thigh as he falls, until he reaches the hem of his stockings, and as his fingers slip under and push them away his lips follow along, leaving a trail down his leg. Issei props himself up on his elbows to watch Shu, just in time to see him lift Issei’s leg to slip off his boot and the last bit of stocking; once they’re gone, he presses another kiss to his ankle.

Issei lets a small smile out. “I think I like this outfit now.”

Shu chuckles back. “Now what’s that supposed to mean?”

He hooks the bare leg over Shu’s shoulder, nudging him closer. “Because you like it.”

Shu’s eyes twinkle at him as he quickly presses another kiss to the inside of Issei’s leg, and reaches for the other stocking. “See what I mean? You always see right through me.” He works his way down Issei’s other leg similarly, and with each contact of skin Issei feels his heart fluttering more and more, until he’s dizzy and his heel digs into Shu’s back to anchor himself. Soon he’s free of the other boot, and as Shu raises himself over Issei his bare legs part to let him settle between them.

As Shu’s face hovers over his Issei sinks back down on the couch, reaching out a hand to comb through his hair. Their lips meet again, and Issei feels himself slipping away into a comfortable lull from the warmth—Shu’s mouth, the comforting weight of his body on top of him, the hands they link together.

Shu evidently feels the same, too, because his hold on his hand softens and the kisses get slower; he feels Shu’s weight shift to the side, and he’s soon wrapped up into his arms as Shu buries his face in the crook of Issei’s neck. There’s a deep exhale and a neediness to how he curls up and draws Issei in, and Issei recognizes it as Shu, after days of sleepless work, finally relaxing. As he’s tucked into his arms he shifts so Shu’s head rests more comfortably against his chest, and he reaches down to smooth Shu’s bangs out of his face. He doesn’t resist, this time, the smile that forms on his own lips.

He presses a quick peck at Shu’s forehead, and when Shu mumbles something that might be a _thank you_ , voice low and vibrating against his skin, he snuggles in close, fingers lingering against his cheek. When his breathing quiets, slow and even, he whispers against his hair. “Shu, I.” He looks on, as he sleeps. “I’ll catch up to you soon, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> "whyd you write this" the halloween costumes with the zettai ryouiki, that's it, that's the entire reason
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
> (ok i love the idea that (despite ichiru's _extremely obvious_ crush) issei is, in all his quiet observation and thoughtfulness, the one who can reach deep underneath all the layers shu puts on
> 
> 'i saw a rainbow' broke my heart)
> 
> the other title to this is "drunk on you/drunk on this night"; "wine" by suran was the soundtrack to writing this


End file.
